


the revengers 2

by 8BIT_Scorpion



Series: the revengers [2]
Category: Austin Powers (Movies), Cowboy Bebop (Anime), The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Action, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BIT_Scorpion/pseuds/8BIT_Scorpion
Summary: this time on the revengers spike bebop saves gnomez from adams family from dr evil WILL HE DO IT





	the revengers 2

the revengers 2

afmghost was at mcdonals and his boss fire him becuse hes 2 evil to work at mcdonals

then he think i now il work at virtucon

ladies and gentlemean im dr evil welcome 2 my secret hq frau said whos this guy dr evil said did u now this the guy who hates evil story of sans very evel indeed everyone claped hmm yes quiet evil but then afmghost look at dr evil becuse hes dum baby noob he sayed ur stupid WHAT said dr evil and he cryed and sayed what do i do this stypid hater hates me dont cry dr evil sayed austin power AUSTIN sayed dr evil help then austin power prresd buton that sayed afmghost then afmghost flyed to tullys house

tully hi sayed afmghost tully sayed yo im tryeng to get money from adams family what do i do i have an idea sayed afmghost then he went to adams family door and fester opened hi what u want afmghost said grow hair dumass THEN FESTER DIED NOOOOO SHOUTED GNOMEZ AND THEN HE GOT LIGHTSABER OUT AND SAYED THATS IT AFMGHOST WE WILL FIGHT then afmghost rane away becuse hes baby

all of suden tully cryed and sayed shit hes too stuped

VIRTUCON

gretings ladyes and gentlemean my name is dr evil and i have plan for buisness to get money whats the plan said number 2 btw number 2 means poo lol dr evil said we go to adams family house there vault and steel it for ONE MILION DOLARS but one milion dolars not much sayed number 2 BTW IM GONNA CALL START CALING NUMBER 2 POO what sayed dr evil u heard me is not much sayed poo moneys not lot of money these dayes its al about retweets og ok ONE HUNDRED BILLION RETWEETS then dr evil cal adams family and sayed WW NEED ONE MILION DOLARS adams family laghed at dr evil sry ONE HUNDRED BILLION RETWEETS adams family got scare ok dr evil we haev lots of retweets in ore vault dr evil did evil lagh and hang up

revengers meeting

nick fury did revengers meeting he sayed guys we got phon call let me awnswer it YO NICK shotted gnomez DR EVIL IS STEELING MY RETWEETS then nick fury sayed ok guys is a plan WELL FIGHT DR EVIL and hanged up

PRISON

YO WAYE I FORGOT EVERY1 WENT TO PRISON LOL OOPS

ok im gona make them come out

there was naghty prisoon man and his name wase comisioner gordon gordon said lol u criminils arent geting out shit said apike BUT THEN HE PUNCH GORDON AND THEY ALL COM OUT

dr evil

dr evil and goons went to adams family hose den spike bebop got out and sais yo fite dr evil DR EVIL LAGHED THESE IDIOTS DONT NOW THE POWER WE GOT then frau bring out gun BUT SPIKE SHOT FRAU NOOOOO FRAU MY LOVE dr evil sayed ILL KILL U SPIKE then he give spike a drink and spike dranked it then dr evil hold bottle spike sayed what bottle ANTIDOTE sayed dr evil for what spike FOR THE POSON YOU JUST DRANK SPIKE HAHAHAHAHAH then they said OH SHEET HE POSONF SPIKE GUYS WE NEED GET ANTIDOTE then they fite dr evil austin power got out IM SRY BUT I CANT LET YOU KILL DR EVIL he sayed then spike and austin had karate battle spike KICKED austin in the face and said U TRUST EYES 2 MUCH UR NOT A CHAMELEN U NOW CANT SE EVERYWHERE AT ONCE theñ dr evil shot austin for his bounty mwahaha u cant kill me sayed dr evil BUT SPIKE FITED HIM dr evil hover was 2 tough for fight and punch spike spike coghed OH SHIT IM DIEING dr evil wipe blod of his shirt and sayed now gentlemeen il be leebing and he laghd evilly but then a miracle happen NICK FURY SNACHED ANTIDOTE AND GAVE TO SPIKE now spikes redy GNOMEZ HELP ME then gnomez from adams family got out and sayed dr evil it is time for usvto fite spike PUNCHED dr evil with strenth and gnomez behefed dr evil dr evil was ded now GUYS THANK U FOR SAVING ME sayed gnomez np sayed spike and they got into their train and flyed into space back at revengers hq

THE END


End file.
